


Duck!

by Dayzaya



Series: Orihara family values [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, M/M, Teen Years, Twin AU, roppi getting hit in the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Objects may appear closer than they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck!

**Author's Note:**

> Nng, more crack.

It begins when Shizuo decided to go out with Roppi.

That would've been simple, really. If not for the sudden approach of Izaya while Roppi was licking the tip of a spoon covered in parfait, and Shizuo was chewing more contently on a large slice of double chocolate, fudge covered cake. Roppi could already feel the deadly aura between both the males, while Shizuo tensed and tried to ignore the future informant. Izaya seemed more content with grinning, waving his fingers in a  _hello_ as he neared and patted his beloved twin atop the head.

              "Shizu-chan! It seems you didn't forget another date, ne?" As soon as he spoke, Roppi sighed and pushed his chair back. Mumbling,  _i need a bathroom_. He wasn't going to be outside while the two fought, deciding his own temper wasn't going to do any better than the destruction between the two. Leaning over to graze warm lips against a stiff jaw, Roppi moved away from the table.

* * *

                           He came back outside ten minutes later, staring at a flipped over table. A large chunk of concrete gone, some more smashed and cracked. There was glass littering the streets, and a cars stopped in odd directions, the evidence of screeching tires pressed against the gravel. Rubbing at his eye, Roppi cocks his head and decides to follow the destruction. 

**_An hour goes by of just walking._ **

                         _besides being a bit irritated by the heat, and the realization he's a bit lost_

Roppi sighs loudly. Finds a bench and plops down on it. He tells himself the next time he plans to have a date with Shizuo, it will be in  _his bedroom_. With the door locked, the curtains closed and the brute thrusting into him because  _damnit it's not fair_. Every attempt to be with his boyfriend just  _fails_ \--

 "Hachin!"

       The sharp call of his name causes Roppi to jerk, turns his head and see's Izaya running towards him. His arm is waving, a smile touching his features and Roppi  _narrows_ his eyes. Something didn't feel right-  _something_ \-- Carmine hues widen when Izaya ducks, dropping to the ground and rolling as Shizuo tosses a large trashcan in  _his direction_ , the look of horror crossing his boyfriends face as Roppi could already feel the veins in his temple popping as the trashcan flies near him.

_**"SHIT!"** _

* * *

 

"Kid, I am so sorry.." Shizuo's repeated the same sentence twenty times in the past ten minutes, leg bouncing up and down as he looks at his boyfriend donned in a hospital gown and wearing a cast for his upper body, neck brace and broken right arm. Roppi can't fully turn his head, but if he could--  _he would be wanting to stab the shitout of Shizuo_. It's not fully his fault, Roppi figured, but Shizuo won't shut up about the apologizing. Izaya, on the other hand, is beside him, scrolling through a phone and holding it up for Roppi to help entertain his twin.

    Izaya liked to admit seeing Shizuo like this made him feel incredibly giddy, getting his twin hurt? He felt  _bad_ , but knows there is a forgiveness already there whenever Roppi asks Izaya to grab an item and to  _please shut shizuo up_. The older raven rolls onto his back and grins, "Shizu-chan, maybe you should leave. You almost killed Hachin!"

       "Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo snaps, stands as if he wants to pummel the flea, but then Roppi  _groans_ and hisses at them like a cat that makes Shizuo sit back down to dwell in his guilt. 

               "The next time I end up in a hospital," begins Roppi softly, so only Izaya could hear. The raven leans in close, listens with interest as his twin describes in detail as to what would happen to  _him_ if it were to occur again. Izaya flicks the screen of his phone, and  _laughs_ \--

               _sadly, he doesn't like the idea of being stabbed with a screwdriver_ , nonetheless he finds it hilarious.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! -Pichan out.


End file.
